Flamecrawler
Personality & Character Flamecrawler is overall intelligent, but he tends to psychotic behavior. He got used to killing until it became his hobby, he can even express disappointment if someone does not give him a proper battle. His mood can change easily. In sertain days he would show his intelligence, but in others would behave like a psychotic beast. He has pyromania in addition to his sadistic tendency. He used to have a disturbing habit to "play" with the army/help before the Bloody Dawn, when they were coming to rescue civilians outside the wall: He would put civilians at risk and challenge them to try and save them, or hurt a civilian (usually a child) and make a soldier chase him in order to save the citizen. He knows that metal armour can be heated and burn the creature who wears it, thus sometimes practices this trick as well. Skills & abilities Flamecrawler prefers to use fire since it's the elemment that he managed to master. He uses his average leveled smoke element in order to give himself cover when he uses fire abilities to born his opponents. Flamecrawler feeds on worry and frustration. Fire Balls He can shoot fireballs from his claw. Fire Claw He can cover his claw with fire and use it like a fire sword. Fire Touch He can ignite things by touching them. The touch can also heat metal armour. Fire Wings He has unique wings, he can attack with them or use them for flying. He can hover in he air or use them as a jet engine and fly at high speed. He can also use them to climb and walk around like a spider. Flamethrower He can emit a flamethrower from his claw which is useful in a closed space. Smokescreen He can emit smoke from his wings. If he flies in a straight track, it will create a "wall" of smoke that will dissipate after a few minutes. Smoke Tornado He can spin in the air and fill the area with smoke. The smoke will dissipate more slowly, in amount that enough to cause every non-fire creature to cough. Body Temperature Flamecrawler has a full control over his body temperature. He is immune to heating and freezing. Only rain may be tricky for him, but overall he has no problem with temperatures. Weaknesses His obvious weakness is elemental light, as it would kill him immediately. Wind users can dissipate the smoke, making his smoke attacks useless. The more skilled wind users could even cut the supply of oxygen to his fire, disabling this element as well. Accurate shot of Water to his wings while he's flying will neutralize the fire, causing him to crash on the ground. Rain can hinder him from maintaining his body temperature in the cold. Backstory It is unknown where Flamecrawler came from, but most of the darkers know about his... unique presence. He appeared like a storm and managed to get attention for his behavior and the way he flies around in high speed and laughs maniacally. Gallery Flamecrawler_by_skylanders1997-d91dg1h.png|Concept art Pure light flamecrawler s head different angles by skylanders1997-da4fvrp.jpg|Flamecrawler's head from several different perspectives The Toxic Flames of Death.png|Concept art of Flamecrawler and Ravah 13_05_17_by_lastkrystaldragon-db92941.png|Flamecrawler terrorizing the skies Poison and fire.jpg|FlameCrawler about to put the hurt on a unknown with Ravah present pure_light__burn_for_me__by_darkanioid1997-dbje871.png|Flamecrawler smiling at the look of the flames _cp__this_city_will_burn_by_poisondragon88-dbqj4oy.png|Flamecrawler flying above the city during the warfang break-in Notes * He will not kill children, only use them to make an adult to chase him, if the adult does not give a challenge, he'll kill the child; * His laughter sounds like "RAHAHAHAHAW!"; * His fire-eye causes his face to be slightly asymmetrical. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Elite